


In Marble Halls

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Twin Byleths, mention of Flayn/Dimitri, mention of m!Byleth/Linhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When Jeralt is tasked with the protection of a noble's daughter, he doesn't expect to become interested in the man himself
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	In Marble Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



> Written for the first day of FFC, prompt: Regency AU
> 
> I might write more for this, who knows.

Working as a personal bodyguard was not his top skill. It often required too much subtlety and for most people, one look was enough to know they didn’t want him near their children. This guy, however, was different. His clothes were more expensive than Jeralt’s horse but they hid a warrior’s body. He had been in business long enough to see the signs. 

“I would appreciate it if you started as soon as possible,” the man – Seteth of Nabatea – finished, his hands clasped together. He didn’t wear much jewellery, unlike so many other nobles Jeralt had met recently. It seemed like a simple enough job – protect the man’s daughter from their enemies and make sure no unwanted suitors got to close. 

“I could start right away but I have a few conditions.”

“Yes?”

“Your offer of housing is extended to my children,” he said. They weren’t always around but he needed to know they would have a roof over their heads. “And you don’t make me wear silk.”

There was a small laugh and Jeralt smiled more easily. Seteth seemed like an honest man. “I will make sure that your wishes are fulfilled. As long as Flayn is kept safe, feel free to ask for anything and I will see to it.”

~

The job was surprisingly easy. Flayn had a bit of a mischievous streak but she wasn’t as bad as Byleth and Byles had been. His rooms were comfortable, he was allowed to wear armour even to fancy events and the household’s cook always made sure there was enough for food for his kids in case they decided to drop by.

At the moment, he was in some noble’s manor, seemingly made entirely out of marble, listening to young people laugh and flirt, watching them dance and drink while sipping on a glass of water. His son was in a corner, talking to a young noble man. Byles had a faint smile on his face and looked at the guy as if he was about to present him with a few shiny stones or dead animals. Somehow, Jeralt had never managed to make his children understand proper courtship manners. They had simply refused to listen.

Keeping one eye on his son – in case he had to stop him from actually dragging in some bloody gift – he went to look for the other two people he was here for. Flayn was easy enough to spot, she was talking to the young prince who was tonight’s most desired guest. He was also courteous and polite and as long as they just talked, everything was fine. If Dimitri made a wrong move, Jeralt was ready to step in.

His own daughter was a little harder to spot. When he found her, he was very tempted to go into hiding. Did people here know they were related? Probably. Gossip spread like wildfire among nobles and they were always ready to pick up every single scandal. At the moment, Byleth seemed to be participating in some kind of eating contest with a few minor nobles. He wasn’t sure what they were eating and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

“Is everything alright?”

He turned his head to look at Seteth and shrug. “I’m not sure about Byleth,” he admitted. They got along well enough to talk freely. Both were single fathers with similar interests and though they led different lives, Jeralt felt close to the other man. 

“I see. Is she at least winning?”

“I sure hope so.”

Seteth laughed and Jeralt felt himself smile. Once this party was over, he needed a drink. Two, he decided as he suddenly watched his son and the young noble walk towards the dance floor, a little too close together to still be considered proper. He could already hear people gasp at the audacity and their shocked faces were enough to mentally urge Byles to keep going. 

“That is unexpected,” Seteth commented.

“What do you mean?”

“Linhardt von Hevring isn’t known to really participate in parties. He shows up, naps in a corner and leaves. How did your son get him to dance?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“I guess charm runs in the family.”

Jeralt felt himself blush and he coughed a little, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sometimes, Seteth would randomly compliment him, always in such hidden ways, and he never knew how to handle it. He might be better at this whole thing than his kids but that didn’t make him an expert. 

“They do make a cute couple,” Seteth said as if nothing had happened. “And you can always scare him away,” he added, glaring at Flayn and Dimitri who were still talking. 

Jeralt chuckled. “She could have a worse taste in men. His Highness is a good match.”

“I’m aware.” Seteth sighed. “Would you join me for a drink later?”

“It would be my honour.” He had been curious about that for a while. The big wine cellar was mostly for show, he knew that much, but there were drinks that Seteth favoured. He just hadn’t yet figured out what those were but maybe that was about to change tonight. “Let’s hope this event is over soon.”

“Are you so eager to be alone with me?”

“Who could blame me?”

With a pleased smile, he noticed that it was Seteth’s turn to blush. Subtly, there was just a hint of red, but Jeralt counted that as a victory. Most mercenaries made complicated rules about not getting personally involved with their clients but he had never cared about that. If he let his profession stand in the way of relationships, it wasn’t worth it.


End file.
